headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Tales from the Crypt: Television Terror
"Television Terror" is the sixteenth episode of season two of the horror anthology series Tales from the Crypt and the twenty-second episode of the series overall. It was directed by Charles Picerni with a screenplay written by Randall Jahnson and G.J. Pruss. It first aired on HBO on Tuesday, July 17th, 1990. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Tales from the Crypt was developed for television by Steven Dodd. It is based on the Tales from the Crypt comic book series, originally published by EC Comics, which ran from 1950 to 1955. * "Television Terror" and "TFTC: Television Terror" both redirect to this page. * There are a total of twelve credited guest stars in this episode. Thirteen total cast members including John Kassir as the voice of the Crypt Keeper. * Director Charlie Picerni is credited as Charles Picerni in this episode. * Assistant producer John Wiseman is credited as John G. Wiseman in this episode. * Actor Michael Harris is credited as M.K. Harris in this episode. * The setting for this episode is Los Angeles, California; modern day. * This is the only episode of Tales from the Crypt directed by Charlie Picerni. Picerni was also a stunt man on the 1968 film The Boston Strangler. * This is the first episode of Tales from the Crypt written or co-written by Randall Jahnson. He writes two episodes of the series in total. His next episode is "King of the Road". * This is the only credited television writing work for G.J. Pruss. It is possible that this may be a pseudonym used by a different writer. * This is the seventh and final episode of Tales from the Crypt with Fred Baron as a co-producer. He previously worked on "Fitting Punishment". * Actor Morton Downey, Jr. is best known as the host of his own television talk-show series The Morton Downey, Jr. Show. * Actor Peter Van Norden will go on to play a ghoul in the season six episode "Let the Punishment Fit the Crime". * Actor Ted Grossman also played Deputy Morgan Bock in the 1973 horror film Sssssss. Quotes * Horton Rivers: Mass murder, dismemberment, suicide. It all happened right here on this quiet street in the heart of Los Angeles. Within the walls of the once stately manor right behind me, Ada Ritter, aging matriarch of the Ritter home boarding house, routinely murdered her elderly guests for their social security cheques. The bodies were dismembered and buried in the basement. Twelve victims in all. Police speculate there may have been more. Only Ada Ritter, whos suicide prompted the investigation, knew for sure. .... * Horton Rivers: Rumours of ghosts, voices in the night weird lights and sound. Nonsence? Or is this modern day chamber of horrors truly haunted? Tonight, we'll find out. Because I'm going inside the Ritter house, ah, and you'll be with me on this special haunting edition of "Horton Rivers Live." .... * The Crypt Keeper: I just love home videos, don't you? Especially when the home is haunted. Tonight's twisted tale, my dear couch potatoes, is filed under "T" for television. Or should that be terror? Mr. Horton Rivers is about to find out, so stay tuned to this totally titillating tube. See also External Links * * * ----